I think I love you
by Israfel.R
Summary: When Naruto comes to Sasuke in the middle of the night, things get wierd, and why bring up the time they kiss? yaoi NaruSasu
1. I think I love you

yo, new story being writen for someone on deviantart. So, that means I will have to end it. hope people like it. bad grammer and spelling cuz I wrote this really late at night. R&R, please!

-

Sasuke was tired, very tired. being on a mission with his team is more tiresome then fighting ten million of the strongist ninjas of each hiden village. Sighing, all Sasuke wanted to do was sleep. Going under his blankets of his nice cozy home, Sasuke turns off the lights and close his eyes for a nice long snooze.

Sadly, it didn't last longer then a secound because the door bell was being rung as if someone was raping it. Sasuke pulls the soft baby blue pillow over his head and groans, hoping that the stupid person would leave. For Kami sake it was twelve at night! Sasuke yelled in his head trying to go to sleep.

"Sasuke-teme! Open the door! Sasuke!" Oh, Kami... Please let it be my mind playing stupid tricks on me... Sasuke scerams in his head.

"Sasuke! Open the fucking door! I know you're there! SAAAAAASSSSUUUUKEEEEE"

Shit... Sasuke groans, throwing the blanket off of him to the bottom of the bed. Sasuke walks in the dark to the door that was at the end of the stairs. This better be good...Sasuke thinks bitterly, opening the door to see Naruto dressed in his PJs. Sasuke would have laughed, but that's not like him at all.

"What, baka..." Sasuke says darkly because, well, wouldn't you if you send the whole day on a mission that was so easy and your partners screwed it up that it took longer and more strenght then needed?

"Sasuke, you gotta save me!" Naruto says running in the Uchiha's house, clearly missing the baka comment from the dark hair boy. "Close the door! They're everywhere"

"Who?" Sasuke says calmly, closing the door. "Fangirls?" His right eye twitch a bit at the thought.

"Worse!" Naruto says going up the stairs, with Sasuke following him.

"Yaoi fangirls?" Naruto blinks,

"What's yaoi?" He turns to the boy behide him.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Dope"

"EH???? WHAT THAT FOR!" Then Naruto realized that he yelled that out he clamps his hands over his mouth, hoping they didn't hear.

Seeing Naruto scared was a treat for Sasuke, smirking he walks pass the blond boy and sits on his bed. "Who is it, Naruto"

Naruto jumps on the bed next to Sasuke, causing the raven hair boy to bounce a bit. "They..." He says, his left eyebrow goes up a bit leaning close to Sasuke, closing in on the Uchiha's personal space. "You don't know who they is"

Sasuke pulls back. "Yaoi fangirls." He says with a short nod.

"Oi! Sasuke, I have no idea of this yaoi you speak of, but you gotta stop watching it"

Sasuke almost blushed, but gave Naruto a death glare. "Baka, you don't even know what it means." Naruto shrugs. "Never mind."

Naruto jumps up and looks around. "We need to get all the food we can and go up to the highest point of our village. Also," Naruto turn to Sasuke with a dead serious face. "We need one female. I'm thinking Sakura"

"What the hell are you taking about?" Sasuke says, standing up, very confused too.

"Well, when there's no more people around we're going to have to re-populate the whole village or world. Hopefull we won't be the last." Naruto says, walking to Sasuke's very clean and tidy kitchen. "Why don't you have ramen"

Sasuke groans, something he realized he needs to stop. "Calm down Naruto," Sasuke grabs Naruto by the shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong"

"The..." Naruto looked away. "Look at me." Sasuke says sternly.

Naruto looks at him with his blue eyes. "The Zombies"

It was followed by a strange silence. No one moved, no cats outside meowed, nothing, but a gust a wind.

"BAKA!" Sasuke yelled, pissed that he was woken up for something so stupid. "DOPE YOU REALIZED THERE IS NO SUCH THING!" Yes, Sasuke lost his cool, but come on it's one in the morning and he hasn't slept at all.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't yell at me! They'll hear!" Naruto pushed him.

"Fuck you! I'm tired and you came here for a stupid...a stupid nightmare"

"Hey! the great Uzumaki doesn't have nightmares"

"Dope..." He growled, but walked to his bed. "Hey!" Nauro ran to him. "Don't you walk away"

"Shut up..." He groans laying in his bed pulling the blankets over him. "I'm going to bed, get out and go bother one of your stupid friends"

Naruto stood there. "But...But I wonna stay with you..." He whispered.

Sasuke eyes open widely. Oh shit... Was he for real? Sasuke shook his head. "You to that dog boy's house"

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whine, jumping on the bed next to him. "I want you"

shit! Those stupid yaoi books... Sasuke thought bitterly, last time he uses Naruto's sexy jutsu to get yaoi books. "You don't understand how gay thought sounds..." He says with a puff and close his eyes.

"But SasUKE..." Nauro breathed into his pale ear. "Maybe it's what I wanted it to sound like"

Shit.

Sasuke turn to Naruto. "What do you mean"

Naruto grinned. "I don't know"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dope"

"Can I sleep over"

"Whatever"

Naruto layed next to Sasuke under the blanket, with a sigh. Sasuke still wanting his personal space tired to move away; but curse his bed, it wasn't big enough for two people. Sasuke closed his eyes, and tired to go to sleep, ignoring the blond boy's heat.

To bad it didn't last.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"What!" He says, pissed off.

"You remember the time we, you know...kissed"

"Why?" Clearly confused.

"Well, it was my first"

"Hmmm"

"What about you"

"Yeah"

"It wasn't...you know...bad...just shocking"

"Thanks." "I just wanted a kiss that I could remember and be able to kiss that person more then...you know...once"

"Hmm"

wait... Was Naruto asking for a kiss?

Sasuke turn to meet two blue eyes. "Are you...Are you asking for another kiss"

"Just one." Naruto smiled, his eyes turning into slits, making him look fox like.  
Sasuke swollowed the lump in his mouth. "Ummm..." Sasuke was diffently effected when he doesn't get his sleep.

"Sure"

What does it matter? It's just a kiss.

Naruto open his eyes and his tan hand touch Sasuke's pale face. Holding him, as if Sasuke could just disapper to nothing, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Since it was Naruto's first time, he didn't know what to do. So, Naruto pressed his lips harder to Sasuke's and then pulled back, staring at Sasuke. "A kiss needs to work with two people"

"Oh..." Sasuke says, a blush on his face took form, and he didn't try to hide it, for one it's dark and two like he gave a shit at two in the morning.

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's moving his lips slowly at the pale ones. Sasuke copied Naruto's moves cause he too was new at kissing. It's not like it was something they taught you in ninja school. Naruto tilted his head to the side and and his tongue licking Sasuke's closed lips. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, so he too flicked his tongue at and flicked at Naruto's. Nartuo chuckled at the feeling and pushed his tongue into Sasuke's parted lips, into his warm mouth. Both boys eyes were open as they kissed but Sasuke eyes widen at the feeling of Naruto in his mouth. He pulled back his tongue, closing the small space of Naruto's and his lips and fought Naruto's tongue to get out of his mouth. Yes, it was a battle to him. Just like everything else with Naruto. Sasuke threw one of his legs over Naruto's side and pushed the blond boy down, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Naruto let out a muffle sound and grabs Sasuke's hips, pulling him down. Both boys moan at the weird feeling. Sasuke pulled back licking his lips of Naruto's saliva. Both panting not knowing what to do next. Sasuke felt an bumb under him and lifted himself up, looking down and blushed. "Umm"

Naruto looked down and blushed also. "Well...look at that..." He laughed nervousily.

"Yeah." Sasuke laughed nervousily also. "Well...what to do something about it?"

"Well...We're both guys..." Sasuke says looking up into Naruto's eyes. "And you aren't to bad to look at, dope." He smirked.

"Teme." Naruto growled, pushing Sasuke down on to the bad. Sasuke landed on his back and was about to sit up when Naruto pined him down. grinning like a fox. "For a smart guy, you sure are a stupid one"

"What?" He glared pissed.

"I love you, Sasuke"

The best thing Sasuke could think of was, "wah"

Naruto let out a giggle. "I love you, at least I think so"

"Baka..." Sasuke breathed.

"Well...It was when we first kissed." Naruto lean closer, kissing Sasuke's throat. "Every mission we were on, the time we train, we go out to eat." Naruto looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I couldn't help myself sometimes. Trying to see other emotion on your face"

Sasuke blinked and smiled a bit. "Dope"

"And most of all...I loved fighting with you"  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond. "Baka. I love fighting with you, too." Naruto smiled, and kissed Sasuke. "I think I love you, teme"

Sasuke smirked. "I think I love you, dope"  
Naruto kissed Sasuke again, hands roaming up and down Sasuke side. Then going under his shirt. Sasuke gasp at the feeling, arcing is body a bit and closing his eyes. Naruto pulled his shirt up, and lower his head licking the pale soft skin Sasuke had covered up. Sasuke shivered, never being touch like that in his life. "You okay?" Naruto asked, warm breath on his wet sick.

"Y-yeah..." God he felt like Hinata. "Do it again"

Naruto licked up slowly like a cat to his chest, and back down so everily slowly down to his pants. Sasuke groan, and put is hands on Naruto's head. Naruto licked up and stoped, then start bitting the boy under him. Sasuke moaned, a noise he doesn't make a lot. "Nnmmm...Naruto..." Sasuke panted.

Nauro smirked and made a trail of bit marks down.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and gasp at the clock. "Shit, Naruto"

Naruto bit hard on his chest.

"Owww...Stop... Look at the time!" Sasuke smacked Naruto head. "Owww...teme...i don't think that's how you say I love you"

"Dope! look at the time! We go like 30 minute to get ready!" Sasuke says pushing Naruto off him. "Kakashi is going to kill us"

"He's never on time, teme!" Naruto says, hugging Sasuke from behide.

"Stop it, baka!" He hissed, "Go home and changed"

"Whatever." Naruto puffed. "We're ending this later though, right"

Sasuke looked up, with his clothes in his hands, and with a faint smile he said, "Sure, dope"

Naruto grinned. "See you later, teme"

Naruto then ran out.

All that went on in Sasuke mind was:

OH MY GOD!

Thank god for yaoi.

and,

Naruto is kind of sexy in those Pjs.


	2. Kamoteme!

Sasuke ran for his life, running from the unspeakable doom. Why was he running though? Was he on a mission? Was there a ninjas trying to assassinate him? No, there weren't. For one thing, Sasuke was running because he had very little time to get to the place Kakashi had said team seven would meet, and also… The fan girls…

They were getting smarter, and faster. Sasuke didn't think it would happen when he went outside. His hair still a mess but some what decent, zipping up his pants while he ran into _them_. It totally caught him off guard when one of the girls jumped him, luckily he remember the substitution justu. That gave him advantage. _Why don't people still use that justu?_

Before he got to the area, he checked him pose and walked over to where Sakura and Naruto are standing, Naruto still trying to get Sakura to go out with him. It would have pissed Sasuke off, after they just had said they _think_ they love each other, but Sasuke can care less. He wasn't the emotional person.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura pushed Naruto out of her way, hearts coming out of her as she stare lovingly at the boy of her dreams. "oh! I love the way you did your hair!" She giggled, "It's like sex hair!" Naruto choked in the background. "Oi!" Sakura turn to the blonde. "Try and breath…"

Naruto glared at her. "It's your fault! You said sex!" Naruto then realized what he said, then smirked. "Sasuke had sex?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and then he felt a blood thirst rage from the pink hair girl. He turn his gaze to the said girl who had a very fake smile on her face.

"Really?" Sakura said, clearly trying to compose herself, but failing every second.

"Why believe the dope?" Sasuke said, eyebrow going up.

"Hey! I heard that, teme!" Naruto growled.

"No…" Sakura said, then looks like she was going to jump him.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, standing closer then he ever stood next to the hyper ninja. "Try that again…" Sasuke said in a hiss. "And that later is never coming…"

Naruto chuckled. "You can't resist me, Sasuke…" He also said lowly. The black hair boy rolled his eyes and looked over at Sakura whom was watching the quietly. Naruto looked at Sakura. "Oi! Where's that scarecrow?"

"Looking up porn…" Sasuke groans.

A dusk of smoke clouds appeared next to Sakura, causing her to eep really loud. "Yo, sorry I'm late. A cat chased me across town."

"LIER!" Sakura and Naruto yelled pointing at their sensei.

"What?" Kakashi said, in pure shock that his students don't believe him and his lie… I mean truth… "It really happened!"

"phft…Whatever….what's our mission." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we don't have." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over to Naruto. "You're going to train, two on one."

"And who's the one?" Sasuke said sounding like he cared.

"Naruto."

"YES! Try to throw off my mad skills!"

Sasuke groaned, _great…I'm with Sakura._

"Oh, Sasuke and me." She sighs dreamily.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke panted as Naruto pinned him down to the ground, the blonde's hips crushing his own. Naruto moved a bit, rubbing their hips together. Sasuke tried not to moan, but it was getting _hard_. Sasuke twist his wrist out of Naruto's grip and pinned the boy down, with a smirk.

Naruto smirked, then turned into a cloud of smoke.

_Fuck…A clone…_

Sasuke stood up, fast, looking around for the blonde boy. He then was pushed down to the dusky ground, someone sitting on his butt. His hands pinned up and hip crushing him down to the ground. Sasuke tried to move his head, but luckily, the person moved into view. Naruto's fox like grin was on his face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto purred.

"Get off…" Sasuke growled.

"No one would see."

"I don't care…"

"But I want you…"

"Well, I don't, dope…" Naruto glared at him, then a smirk appeared on his face. His left hand went down to Sasuke's side and went under the blue shirt. Sasuke bit his lip, to fight off moaning and screaming at Naruto, not wanting Kakashi or Sakura to come and see them. "Naruto, stop!" He hissed.

Before Naruto can say anything, a loud screech was heard and Kakashi yelling for Sasuke and Naruto, saying training was over. Sighing, Naruto let go of the dark haired boy, but first gave him a fast kiss on the head and ran screaming that he beat Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and glared at the area where the other where. Yes, he was pissed, and yes… Naruto did win…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"WOW! I'm starving!" Naruto groaned, throwing most his weight on Sasuke, as the walked they're way home, well…Naruto was following Sasuke home. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head, meeting blue eyes. "You know, you're more annoying dope then you used to be…"

"You know what?" Naruto smirked. "You hair is like a duck butt…" He purred. "Can you wear yellow for me, Kamo-kun…?"

"Is that a fetish of yours?" Sasuke said, in a mono-tone voice.

"If I say yes, will you do it?"

"No…"

"Damn…" he groaned. "I'm hungry!"

"Can you let go of me, baka! What if someone sees?" Sasuke said, shoving Naruto off him.

"Like who?" Naruto grinned, jumping in front of Sasuke, walking backwards.

"Everyone! Fan girls! Yaoi fan girls…." _Worst then Naruto's behavior. _"I don't want to know what happens if someone found us walking… together…"

Naruto smirked, "Just walking?" He stopped walking, and Sasuke stopped also. "What if I…Kissed you?"

"Are you high?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto giggled. "what?"

"You made a joke! The great Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you ramen if you shut up…"

"Hells yeah!" Naruto punched the air. "That's why I love you Sasuke!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After one bowl of miso ramen for Sasuke, which he didn't like so much, but hunger beckons him, and about thirty bowls for Naruto, they parted ways to go home.

Sasuke walking in the lone dark of village, he wasn't scared of the dark or anything, but he didn't like walking in the dark… Not after that dreaded day. It made him think about things he didn't want to think about. Sighing, Sasuke stopped at his door and stared at it, not wanting to go in… He suddenly felt lonely. _Shit, what's wrong with me? I'm acting weird…Ever since I said I __**might**__ love, like Naruto…_

He walked in his house and turned on all the lights, walking to his room. He peeled off his clothes, and standing naked in front of his closet. He scratch his head, looking for clothes to sleep in.

"OoOoOh! Sasuke naked!"

Sasuke turned fast, blushing. "Naruto! What the fuck!"

There, standing upside down on a branch, was Naruto. "I missed you, Kamo-kun…" Eye's travel down Sasuke's body, stopped, then a grin placed on his lips. "Wow, teme…Not happy to see me?"

Sasuke blinked, then looked down, blushing covering himself. "Go home, Naruto!" _I swear, there's something wrong with us now...!_

Naruto opened the window and walked in Sasuke's room, sitting on the bed. "I won't look, so you can put close on…"

Onyx eyes glared at him, but then the owner turned putting on a black shirt and walked to the dresser for boxers. He turned to see Naruto with his eyes closed. "are you going to sleep here, dope?"

No answer.

Sighing, he walked over to his bed and laid next to the blonde, leaving the lights on. "Baka…"

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto whispered.

"What…dope…"

"I don't feel good."

"Turn the other way…"

Naruto chuckled. "I mean, not like that." _Even after thirty bowls of ramen? _"It's a warm feeling…But it makes me act weird…Just around you though…"

"Well…try to act like you used to then…"

Naruto sat up taking his jacket off, and pants. "I'm going to stay here, 'kay?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Whatever… Don't turn off the lights…"

"Okay. Night, Kamo-teme…"

Naruto lean in and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips, laying down next to him, staring at him before falling asleep.

-

A/n: OMFG! I updated! Love me…...part two of the story... Yeah, they're OOC... I'll fix that next chapter... Or will try... It's like Naruto was a good crack or on the rainbow trip to Sasuke... Love's crazy and scary thing... That's what they're gonna go through! X3 remember! More people review faster update! Also, I'll up a lemon… yeah… they'll really do it…But that's if a lot of people review…


	3. I love RAMEN!

"hmm…

"Hmm…." Naruto moaned. "I love you…."Sasuke smiled; love to hear those words fall from the dope. "I love… Sasuke, don't! My…love…true…love…you…Hmmm…" Sasuke blinked, staring at Naruto whom was still in the dream realm. "I love you ramen!"

"What the fuck!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto off the bed.

"OW! TEME!" Naruto yelled rubbing the back of his head. "That hurts!" Sasuke glared at the boy on the floor. "Why you do that!" Sasuke just glared not wanting to say something. "Oh…was it something I said?" Sasuke's eyes grew fiercer. "Shit, Sasuke! I just woke up!"

Sasuke got up, eyes not in a glare anymore as he turned and walked to turn off all the lights in the house. "Whatever." He was just glad that Naruto was still around.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined. "Did I do something?"

"Nothing, are you hungry?" Sasuke said, walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah." Naruto said, stopping before the closed down. "You got ramen?"

"Hn…"

"Eww…Are you masturbating?"

"Shut up." Sasuke said, finishing his bathroom business, and open the door. "I'll make you something. Kakashi-sensei said we didn't have to meet, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then I'll make you something, other then ramen." Naruto pouted.

They walked to the kitchen as Sasuke pulled out the stuff to make breakfast as Naruto sat at the table watching him.

"I love ramen." Naruto sighed, Sasuke shook his head. "But I love you, too."

"Hn…"

"Oh, I know what I want to my birthday!" Naruto chuckled. "Want to know?" Sasuke shrugged. "I want you dressed as a sexy duck, with ramen all over you…" Naruto began to drool at the thought.

"What makes you think we'll last that long…" Sasuke said then flinch when he realized it came out colder then he thought. Naruto didn't say anything.

_Sadly…It's true…_

Both boys thought.

It was an awkward silent as Sasuke finished cooking, and placed both plates of food on the table. One in front of Naruto, the other was set next to him, for Sasuke.

"Wow…It's great." Naruto said.

"It's just eggs and bacon, Naruto."

"But it was made by you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and took out milk for them to drink.

Sasuke sat down, giving Naruto his milk, and began to eat.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh, Naruto!" A moan filled the room as well as a crash.

"OW!" Naruto groaned. "That fucking hurt!"

"Oh, you know you like that, bitch."

"What the fuck…I'm not the one on the floor, with a hot blonde on top of him!"

"HOT? I don't see anyone hot here!"

Sasuke groaned. Thinking how in god's name he got into this mess. He watched Shino watch Kiba fighting Naruto. It was a funny sight, but not funny at the same time. Sasuke looked over, pass Shino, to see Shikamaru sitting next to Choji; eating some chips.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto screamed, pushing Kiba way from him. "I had an awesome idea!"

"No, Naruto, no one wants to buy you ramen." Shikamaru said, with a yawn, wrapping his right arm around Chouji.

"NO! I have another idea."

"Wait…You can think?" Sasuke said, turning to Naruto.

"Ha ha…Mr. Funnypants…" Naruto glared at him. "My idea is we have a beach party!" Everyone stared at Naruto as if you grew five heads. "With the girls, too." They still just looked at him. "What?"

"Beach party?" Shikamaru said, "That means the sun."

"Half naked people." Kiba said, with a gag and looking at Chouji.

"Dog piss." Chouji glared at him.

"Okay…We can have Ninja volleyball!" Naruto smirked, punching the air.

"Naruto…"

"Yes, teme?"

"Shut up."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke rubbed his back slowly, making small circles as his hands went down more. A moan left Naruto's lips, as he lay down on his bed. Then he hissed, as Sasuke's hands went more down.

"Fuck, Sasuke! That's were he punched me!" Naruto yelled.

"This looks so wrong…" Kiba said.

"What?"

"It looks like Uchiha is having sex with you…"

Sasuke turned his head and glared at Kiba, then went back to work on Naruto's back, earning moans from the blonde. "I'm not gay like you," He then smirked, "Dog piss…" Kiba looked like he was about to jump Sasuke but Shino placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head down hard, so he cannot talk. "Shut up, baka, I can't concentrate with your loud mouth…"

"You know it like my mouth…" A mutter came from his mouth that only Sasuke can hear. The raven blush creeped up to his cheeks.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: OMFG…I have no idea what to write1 Some help please? Like I'll draw you Gaara ( I can only draw in him good…) or someone… I need help… badly…I want to know what to write… cries That or they'll go to the beach, wich I don't what them to do…but oh well…


	4. Dare or dare?

A/N: WEEEEEE

A/N: WEEEEEE! SO, a new chapter to my peeps… I had a chapter already done, BUT! My dad cleaned the computer up and deleted like everything. So I had to rewrite it, but I didn't want to… Then my mother like blocks like all the cool websites I listen to music too…cries I'm just glad this isn't blocked…But I got my psp and Wii to go online also…SO! Here's to Master of toys, for saying what they should play…

**Btw: ppl like review more! Don't you want to see some **_SEX_** action? **

ALSO! I wrote this when I was high… so…if it's stupid blame the drugs…AND no spell check and gammer, cuz I'm just a lazy ass like Shikamaru…

Note: **bold words not in quotation is a song…**

-

Sasuke opened his eyes in a rush, sitting up fast he glanced around the room. There was someone at the door, trying to smash it down. Sasuke got out of bed and pulled out a kunai and made his way down the stairs. Taking a deep breath he places his hands on the door knob.

"**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!"

"HOLY FUCK!" He shriek, dropping the weapon, but in a total manly way.

"SASUKE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The female screams, punching the door.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Sasuke ran back up the stairs and jump into bed, landing on the blonde.

"OOOOOOWWWWW! WTF, Sasuke!" Naruto pushed him off, and curled into himself.

Sasuke glared at him and pushed him on the floor. "Naruto, Sakura is here…"

"huh?" The blonde sat up, blinking blue eyes.

_What a dumb ass…_

"To my house then!" Naruto jumped, grabbing his clothes. "Get dress, teme!"

"Yup…dumb ass…" The Uchiha sighs.

"EH!?"

"**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!"

-

After a close encounter with the pink hair female, Naruto and Sasuke makes their journey to the Kuubi's containers little home of awesomeness, well that's what Naruto says it is. Naruto arm was the raven emo boy.

"YO! Naruto!" The fat boy jogged over to the odd couple.

"Chouji." Naruto grinned. "Where's Lazy ass?"

The cubby boy rolled his eyes. "He and Ino are in some store with the other rookies."

"Doing…?"

"Playing truth or dare…" He sighed.

Naruto jumped up and down. "Oh man! I wanna play! Come on, Sasuke!" He grabbed him.

Sasuke glared at the boy with chips, "I will kill you…"

Chouji gulped.

-

When Naruto met up with the others, Shikamaru gave them the download on what to do. Pretty much it was simple, but if you lied or didn't do the dare, you would have to do something worse. Worse though was something Sasuke didn't want to find out, hell he doesn't even want to play! He needs to train so he can kill his brother (and the other Uchiha that he doesn't know is around cause he's a dumb ass also…).

"Okay! It's my turn!" Kiba grinned. "SHINO!" He pointed at the bug nin, "I dare you to take off your sunglasses!"

The group all gasped. This is an epic moment! It's like seeing Kakashi's face!

Shino slowly place his hands on his glasses and does a long pause…

"Oh my god! I'm going to pee in excitement!" Naruto mumbles.

_ME TOOO!_

Shino then pulls off his glasses slowly… and when they where finally off…!

His eyes were closed!

"Fuck!" Kiba groans and so does everyone else. "Open your eyes!"

Shino place his glasses back on. "Not part of the dare…"

"Fuck you…"

Shino smirked from be hide his jacket. "Anyways… Sasuke." Sasuke looked up, into sunglasses. "I dare you to dance around the store and sing a really gay song."

Ino squealed. "OMFG! I know the prefect song too!" She pulls out a pink ipod.

"Err…No…"

"Sasuke…If you say no then you're going to have to do something worst." Shikamaru grinned.

Sasuke blinked, and glared activating his Sharingan. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Shikamaru…"

Sasuke grabbed Ino's ipod, and the blonde girl almost fainted with joy as their hands were centimeter away. Naruto smirked feeling so cool that his boyfriend is going to dance AND sing! Sasuke storm his way to the middle of the store, all the girls and some boys, turned and watch the emo boy take his place. Sighing, Sasuke place the headphones on and turn the ipod on and place it in his pocket.

**Hey boo how are you?  
Oh my god, i miss you so much  
How'd you been?  
We should hang out sometime  
Myspace me fer sure**

_You got to be kidding me…_

"Fer sure maybe, fer sure not, Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb, Pulled up at a stop light did, drugs on the dashboard, Look at the mess we made tonight" Sasuke started to sing, glaring at Shino. "kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos" He flick his right wrist as if he was fanning himself. "Fuck me in the backseat, You're always falling in disguise, And always quick to compromise." He smiled, as a few girls got a noise bleed. "Kick off your stilettos oh yeah, Kick off your stilettos, and fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa Fuck me in the backseat, Fer sure maybe fer sure not, Fer sure eh fer sure bomb."

Sasuke flick his hair away from his face and dance very sexy toward Naruto. "We're not falling in love, We're just falling apart, This is how the beat drops, This is how the beat drops." He pulled the blonde to him and grind into his hips. "This is how the beat drops, This is how the beat drops."

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto's ear, "_I wanna see your panties drop girl now_," And grinded harder to the blushing boy,

"All this time is wasted pretending we're in love, But that's alright cause you know, I love being with you and seeing you cry," The raven then spined so his back is at the boy, facing all the fans. "So don't let go-o-o, Well don't let go, no-o, Don't let go, Fer sure maybe fer sure not, Fer sure eh fer sure bomb, Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard, Look at the mess we made tonight, Kick off your stilettos, Kick off your stilettos," He wrapped his arms around Naruto's head , "And fuck me in the backseat, Fuck me in the backseat," And back grin to him, mouth inches away from a kiss. "You're always falling in disguise, And always quick to compromise."

"This is how the beat drops,This is how the beat drops _I wanna see your panties drop girl now_, All this time is wasted pretending we're in love, But that's alright cause you know,I love being with you and seeing you cry."

"So don't let go-o-o, Well don't let go, no-o, Don't let go."

"No jkjkjk lololol." He pretend to be laughing at everyone. "I heart your fucking makeup!" he grabbed Kiba, pinching his checks. "Oh my god I love your hair!" He ran his hands threw Naruto's hair, leaning very close again. "Is that a new tattoo?" Sasuke pointed at chouji's face, finger tracing the sprials. "Did that piercing fucking hurt?" He pulled at Shikamaru's ears. "No jkjkjk lololol."

Sasuke danced like the gay-est boy in the world. "We're not falling in love,We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away, This is how the beat drops, This is how the beat drops Just let your body go, This is how the beat drops, This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now, All this time is wasted pretending we're in love, But that's alright cause you know, I love being with you and seeing you cry, So don't let go-o-o All this time is wasted, Well don't let go, no-o Pretending we're in love, But that's alright cause you know, I love being with you and seeing you cry, But that's alright." Almost everyone watching him died because of the show.

**You got fucking jizz on my back  
Where'd you threw my panties?  
I threw them out the window bitch  
Shut the fuck up.**

_Thank god…_

Sasuke threw the pink ipod as if it were a kunai to Shino's face. _Fucking ass whole… _"Shino! I dare you to make out with Chouji!" He growled out, pointing at the poor boy with dounuts.

"EWWW! WHAT!" Kiba yelled. "That's so gross!"

"It's pay back!"

Shino glanced at the blushing cubby boy. Bug boy then lean down and place his lips on powder lips, licking the powder off. Chouji gasped, letting Shino's tongue enter tasting all the snacks the boy had. He place his hands on the carrot hair boy head and deepen the kiss.

"OMFG!" Naruto shut his eyes. "MY EYES!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Hn…"

Shino pulled back and place his hands in his pocket. "Happy?"

"Very."

"I wanna go!" Naruto pouted.

"Then go, baka…"

"Shut the fuck up, teme!" Naruto looked over at Ino, "I dare you to flash the store!"

Sasuke groan. "You are such a perv."

"But not a gay perv like your, Bastard…"

"NO! I'll get in trouble!"

"Might as well," Shikamaru sighed, "Owner is coming here…"

"Damn you, Naruto…" Ino sighed. She run to the middle of the store, and pulled her shirt up flashing everyone in the store.

-

"Ah, my life has meaning…" Naruto sighing, holding a ice pack to his eye.

"That's for cheating on me…Bitch…" Sasuke glared, walking to his house.

Naruto shrugged. "Boobs are totally worth it."

"And that's why you'll never have sex with me, untill you fix that." Sasuke blinked, realizing what he just said.

Naruto stopped, "Wait…I can sleep with you?"

Sasuke blushed. "N-no!"

"You said though!"

"Ummm…!"

Then he did something he would never in his whole life do. Uchiha Sasuke ran off.

"SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Naruto yelled after him, chasing him down the road.

-

A/n: Okay…random… Like the random slash pairing though? Yeah, you know you like ShinoxChouji…lmfao… Song is Fer Sure by Medic Droid! Listen to them! I love them soo… REVIEW AND SEX IS COMING IF **A LOT** REVIEW… I know more is reading this…!


End file.
